The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and an operating method thereof.
With the recent development of display related technology, flexible display devices at the usage stage, for example, rolled in a roll form or flexible in at least one direction, are being studied and developed. Since these displays are flexible in various forms, they satisfy the demand on a large-sized display at the usage state and a small-sized display for carrying.
Moreover, flexible display devices may be deformed to a predetermined form and also may be deformed to various forms in correspondence to a user's request or the need of a situation where a display is used. Accordingly, when the display area of a display is fixed, there may be inconvenience in use.